The story of my life
by LUVZ.Juniorhigh.'D
Summary: I'm not like other girls. I always, knew that I was different. I never knew that so many people in my life ... weren't really normal people. They have been watching me for a while. They want to take me away? To this school? Why can't I just live a normal life! Read and Review!
1. Night Owls

Night Owls

The dark color cell phone laid on the strapped bed. The screen lit up and a country song started to play from inside. I spun around and crawled across the room to lift the phone off the bed. Checking to see who it was before, flipping it open.

"Hello?" I asked, setting back on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked.

Kaitlyn was a very good friend of mine. I have been hurt by a lot of people, in my past but this feels different. She has been there for me and I have told her stuff, that no one else knows. She still doesn't know everything about me but she knows more then most. We have been friends for the better part of a year. If feels like I can finally trust her with everything but I can't be sure. She has a lot of trust issues herself and can't keep a secret.

"Me? What am I, not doing?" I joked, uses a bit of my old humor. "That is the better question."

"Are you going to the fire?"

"Yeah, maybe in a little bit. Are you going? Are you off of work yet?" I replied, listing off questions.

"Dakota gets off of work at nine."

Dakota? Well, I asked when she got off of work and not him. She must have misheard, my question. Which made me very aggregated for some reason. Did she know that I was waiting on him, for a ride? Because, I was. I hated living out in the country.

"No... Wait." I paused, replaying her voice in my mind. "Are you crying? Are you okay." I wasn't sure if the last question was one or not. Has she been crying this whole time? How could I not realize that?

"Yes..." Kaitlyn's voice dropped. "Everyone hates me and I don't know what to do."

"What? What are you talking about? Do you need me?" My mind raced; as I looked around the room. Landing on my black coat, which laid on my book shelf.

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

Awesome. Looks like, I'm going to have to walk the two miles there. "Okay, I'll leave now." I told her and shut the phone. It was almost nine and she wanted to see me now. I had two ways of getting to town and they both were hard. I could ride my bike into town or walk. If I rode into town then I would have to ride back out here. It would get me there faster. If I walked then, it would take me longer, but I could get a ride back home.

I finished curling my hair and laid on a layer of spray.

My coat was a old fashion, long and black. It felt soft against my skin. It reminded me of a trench coat but a teen age version. With dark jeans and this coat? Plus the curled hair? I looked nice. I smirked, looking at myself in the mirror. "Here we go."

I placed my ipod in one pocket and my phone in the other. Along with lipstick and blush. Good thing that I had large pockets. I pulled a pair of neon socks and pink shoes.

"Ben!" I yelled, as I closed the house door behind me. "Bennie!"

Ben was my three year old dog. He was the nicest dog and loved to cuddle. Cuddle with me that is. He hates people other then me. A one person dog. I guess, it goes with his breed. The Australian Shepherd. All of my friends were scared of him because of that bark, of his. He also cashed cars and tries to herd people.

He came running up the hill, onto the deck. "Hey!" I smiled, as he sat down in front of me. I bent forwards and placed a hand on either side of his face. "Hey, my baby." He looked up at me and I swear, he had a smile on his face.

"You're not going to like this." I whispered and rested a hand on his blue collar. "But, I have to leave." I started to pull him back down the hill and into the barn. Where is it? I looked went across the area and found his purple rope. While, still having ahold of him; I tied him to the barn door. "Sorry, boy."

Ben gave me this sad look. He hated, when I did this him but I had no choice. He would follow me and he doesn't do good outside of this home.

I patted his forehead and left.

The dirt road was dark and lonely. It felt like it went on for miles and I could only see a few feet in front of me. The moon was hidden behind the clouds and the wind blew across me. I stuffed my hand into my pocket and pulled out my ipod. Finding my headphones and placing them inside of my ears. I found a tone and let the ipod drop back into the pocket. Then stuffed my hands, into the pockets because it was cold out here.

It could have been worst, after all. It was the start of spring and it was a cool night. The last time that I went to town, was ten times worst. I picked up my legs and started to run. Running about a fourth of a mile and then slowing down into the walk. I wasn't tired but it was boring.

I watched the field next to the road and wondered. It would take less time to get to town, if I went though the field. I have never went in there. There is no one still awake and no one would see me. Well, probably won't. I know that there had to be a path because of what happened the summer. A few friends of mine, were trying to find my house and went though this field. They came out on the road but they did get lost a few times. I knew my way and could make it. Was I brave enough to do that on my own? No. Yes? No.

Running and then walking again. My ipod started to play the third song and I knew that it had to be past nine, by now. I was making good time, though. With this running and then walking thing, going on.

I was almost to the main road to town. Almost off of this dirt road and onto a real road. This was going to be the hard part. After this, I was in town but this road went on for a while. It had a lot of hills, going up and then falling back down. It was easy with a bike but a bit boring on foot.

Someone was driving down the road, heading towards me. I thought about it being one of my parents and turned around on the hill. I went into the ditch and walked the other way. So I wouldn't face them and they couldn't see my face, either. They drove by and I turned around.

My phone rang. A text message. It read, 'where are you?'

My fingers were shivering as I replied, 'Almost to town. Where are you?'

I dropped it back into my pocket and thought about cutting into a field. This was a different one and this one, I have went though before. Alone and at night. Then, I remembered. There is this dip into the ground and a lot of water around it. I found a place where, I could walk across without falling in but I'm not sure where that would be at. I could get lost, very easy.

The phone rang. It read, 'i will be at the fire.'

Great. That is closer and I'm almost there. 'Be there in five.' I repealed and put my phone away. I started to run again and went onto the other side of the road. A car passed and then another car passed. I kept my head down and came out of the ditch. I hate when people would drive by. I didn't want to let people see that I was walking and I just hoped that it was no one that knew me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the car turn around. Great.

It came back around and honked. I saw that it was white and knew. I opened the door and saw Kaitlyn and Dakota.

I stepped into the car and moved stuff of the seat. "Sorry." I mumbled and closed the door.

"I thought you were riding your bike." Kaitlyn asked, as the car started moving again.

"No. To complicated." I respond.

The two of them started talking and we drove for over half a hour. I felt like a little kid stuck in the back of the car, while the parents talk about their feelings. They were fighting about some dumb stuff. I knew all of the answers but I didn't say a word. I was friends with both of them. They talked about how she was losing everyone over him. She wasn't. Her friends were dumb and she was losing them, no matter what. My head started to hurt.

We finally went to the fire, after driving around the town twice.

I stepped out of the car and shut the door behind. Kaitlyn placed her arm inside of mine and we walked to the fire. There was only about eight other people and us. There was no seats so we stood.

I placed a hand, on the back of Walter's shoulder. He turned and smiled, "You guys made it!"

"Yeah..." I trailed off, thinking about the long car ride. It was great.

End of Chapter 1.

Review if you want to read more. The supernatural creatures will come in, later in the story. Thanks!

Oxoxo. - Andi


	2. I can finally see

I can finally see.

A few people stood up and left, leaving their seats open. I sat down and Kaitlyn tried to set on my lap. "Nope." I said, pushing her off of me. It didn't help because she was the same height as me and I liked being able to see.

Kaitlyn sat in a chair next to me and Dakota sat on some wood, by her.

A boy came back. The one that I took the seat from and went up behind me. "Brooke!" He chanted, leaning his head close to mine. "That is my seat." He hovered by me for a few moments before backing up. I stood up, going to give his seat back.

"Sorry." I said, looking behind me. He was gone. I saw him, in a different seat. "Okay, then." I sighed, and sat back down.

I looked around the fire and my eyes landed on Kaitlyns. This was so boring. I got up from my seat and walked over to Walter and Connor. Connor was Kaitlyn's younger brother and a really good friend of mine. Walter looked up at me and I gave him a sad look, saying that I was bored.

Some people came back with a can of spray. It was a fire starter. Garett sprayed it on a piece of wood and it let up. I jumped backwards, scared of the flames. Everyone started laughing. Kaitlyn and I stood behind everyone else, while they were playing with it. They made the fire jump out of the pit and then back in. Everyone was having a good time.

Connor and Walter, left to get some fireworks.

Nick was the one that was hosting the fire. He stood up and started to chase Garett around the fire. Garett was wanting to throw into the fire.

I went behind a tree with Kaitlyn and found a swing. It wasn't a normal one. It was only a piece of plastic, roped onto a branch. It looked fun. "Nick is this safe?!" I yelled, over towards him.

"Yes!" Nick yelled, back. "The tree is."

"What? No! I mean is the swing safe!"

"Yeah."

I grinned and gave Kaitlyn a crazy look. She smiled and we went over to the swing. It was five feet above the ground but I could jump. I picked up one leg and kicked it forwards. It went onto the plastic but now, I just needed the other one up.

"I'll help." Kaitlyn responded, taking a hold of the swing.

"Okay."

We finally got me onto the swing. Kaitlyn started to push me, backwards and then forwards. The wind was starting to blow me to the side. I ended up backwards on the swing. "Hey!" I cried, laughing. I couldn't stop laughing. I remember doing this when I was kid and it was fun. A lot of fun.

After a while, Kaitlyn left me to go back to the fire.

I kept swinging. Nick asked if something was wrong, I shook my head. Of course there wasn't. I was just having more fun over here. I forced myself to go back and rejoin the fire. I didn't really want more people going over and asking if I was okay.

"So. Brooke. What days are you free this week?" Nick asked. He was only a few seats away, from where I sat.

"Every day." I mumbled. Was he trying to ask me out? Can't guys just leave me alone. I wouldn't date Nick but he is a good friend to me. That is all.

"We need to go get tux."

Prom. Yeah, I'm going to Prom with Nick. He asked me and I wasn't going to hurt him. He wasn't the kind of guy that I would date but he is very sweet. He made me a cake that asked, 'Prom?' Its going to be a good night. We have a large group of friends going.

"Uh. Okay." I replied. I didn't realized, that I was post to go with him? I will, I don't have any other plans.

I quickly, changed the topic. I tend to do that a lot. When we are talking about something that I wouldn't want to talk about? I just say something random.

Some of the other guys started to joke around with Nick. Telling him what kind of tux that he needed to get. Who he should go with but he said he was already going with me. I just kept quite and stood behind Kaitlyn.

Some how. We got onto the subject of Mcdonalds. Kaitlyn turned to Dakota and bagged. Please take us! Please. Please. Which would mean that he would have to buy everyone food. Because, it's not like we have money. Connor and Walter got back. They couldn't find the fireworks. Finally, Dakota, Kaitlyn, Connor and I went to Mcdonalds.

I was a bit afraid too. My ex worked there and I still have feelings for him. I still wish that we were back together and everything was fine. That we could be in each other's arms. I knew that he wasn't working tonight. I was just messaging him that day and he was busy with family stuff. I was bagging him to hang out with me. It killed me that he didn't want to.

I got over it.

Dakota and Kaitlyn talked in the front. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some spray. I sprayed Connor and laughed. He gave me a weird look and laughed too. He had the biggest crush on me. It was so cute, though, I could never go for Kaitlyn's baby brother. It's not that he was bad looking or anything. He was kind of cute. It would just break our friendship.

"What do you want?" Kaitlyn asked, as we walked into Mcdonalds. She placed her arm inside of mine again, as we walked in. It was funny.

"You know. Number twelve."

"Of course. I want a big mac, Dakota!" She laughed.

"You can order..." Dakota mumbled, crossing his arms.

"No."

"I don't want anything..." Connor said out of nowhere.

"Then why?" I started to ask, laughing. We all started laughing.

Dakota ordered and we got our food. I noticed that Elijah was there. We use to talk over the summer but we drifted apart. I pretended that I didn't know him.

We got into the car. I ate all of my food up.

I'm not sure how we got onto the topic but we were about to pass Taylor's house. I pointed, "There is Taylor's house!"

"Who's that?" Connor asked.

"It's the girl that you think is cute. Anthony's girl friend." Kaitlyn replied, from the front.

"I don't think she is cute!" Connor tried to keep his voice low.

"Then who do you think is cute?" Kaitlyn asked, knowing for well that it was me.

"No one."

"Maddy?"

Maddy was another friend from school. She was really nice but got full of herself, all the time! She is obsessed with everything about herself. Not a lot of people could stand her. They all thought that she was annoying. She was nice.

"No!" Connor shouted, sounding upset.

"Ha. Ha. You think that Brooke is." Kaitlyn laughed, followed by Dakota.

Connor shouted, "SHUT UP."

I bushed out in the laughing. We all were laughing and I could see Connor blushing. I told Dakota to bring me home and he did. I didn't have to walk or anything. it was amazing.

End of Chapter 2.

Review if you want to read more. The supernatural creatures will come in, later in the story. Thanks!

Oxoxo. - Andi


	3. A long Morning

A long Morning.

My heart was racing and I could taste fear. Yes. I was running and I was going running from something. I tried to keep one food in front of the other. Keeping up that pace, was a lot harder then it seemed. My shoes were making a odd sound on the pavement. Who was I running from? I couldn't remember. My mind kept coming up with blank. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real but what has it?

A dream.

I turned over in my bed and slowly opened my eyes. Taking in a few breaths and then closing my eyes again. My hand reached across and went over my blankets. Fingers touched my phone and pulled it towards me.

My fingers hurt. Darn typing.

Flipping it open and realizing that I had a few new messages. Maddy, Cody and Heather. Heather was asking me about my address the other night, before I went to bed and Cody was saying good morning. Maddy just said 'hey' out of nowhere. I texted Maddy back and then closed my phone, once again.

My legs went over the side of the bed and yawned. Time to start with my day off. Which, I mean ... A day off from babysitting. Spring Break was almost over and all I had to show from it? Five straight days in a row, watching my younger brothers. My mom finally had the day off and that meant, I had the day off. Spring Break was almost over and I had nothing. Other then what I make out of this day.

It's not that I don't like to babysit. I love my brothers and they are amazing to me. Martin is always wanting to hang out and spend time with me. While, as long as Aaron stays away from me then he is on my good side as well. I just can't do anything and it stinks.

Maddy texted me back and wanted to hang out a little bit later. I said, of course. It's not like, I was waiting around for Kaitlyn to ask. She knew that it was my day off. I have other friends and it's fine. Maddy, Walter and I were going to go out and eat for dinner then go to a church service.

I flipped open my MacBook and started to watch 'Chuck.' It's a very good t.v show and I'm obsessed with it. I have watched four seasons in the last week. Every second of every day. Facebook and then some fanfiction, always makes me happy.

Putting bendable rollers into my hair. I just tried them out a few days ago and they worked, AMAZING. So this was me, doing what I do the best. Keeping with what I knew worked. It was the first time that I have had them in without my hair being wet though. So it should be different. Why not?

Connor texted me. Great. I like him ... Kind of. I would never tell anyone this but it's getting to me. We can never have anything because of his sister. I know his parents because I'm best friends with Kaitlyn. I have spent the night at that house so many times and if we were dating? Would even be allowed over there? Would they let me spend the night with Kaitlyn, anyone? Or would I have to leave by ten. Could I just show up there randomly? Then when we broke up ... I'm thinking that we would break up. I don't think that I'm going to find that 'one person' in High School. I think that when I'm older that I would. Not now. When we break up then would I ever want to go over to see Kaitlyn? Connor would be there. Would we hate each other? Or could we remain friends. It would be so awkward. I know that he likes me a lot and he even told Kaitlyn that we were talking, the other day. I had to laugh it off because ... I couldn't tell her any of this. She is my best friend and I can't talk to her about guy problems. Not when the guy is her brother! It's just going to be easier to friend zone him. Sorry, bud.

Then why am I texting him back?

I went upstairs and then outside. Locking my dog up the night before and hoping that he would still be in his cage. He has this habit of climbing over the top and out. My step dad would flip. So, I just let him free during the day. While my step dad was at work.

"Patch?" I called, walking down the hill. It was a very nice day out. Good. "Patchy!"

Glancing into the cage, I saw nothing. I heard the ratting of a collar behind and turned. Patch stood there by the house with a huge grin on his face. "Dang!" I cried, and walked back towards the house. Surprised that my step dad didn't text me about this. "I'll get you next time." I remarked.

The rest of the day went by as slow as it could go.

End of chapter 03.

Review.

Oxoxo. Andi


End file.
